


If Things Were Different...

by blacksniiper



Series: Klance Angst [1]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, klangst, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksniiper/pseuds/blacksniiper
Summary: Lance wonders; if it were different, would they still have fallen in love?





	If Things Were Different...

Word Count: 1494 words  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance never wanted to bury a friend. Ever. But now that the world is like this, he just might have to…

It's been 18 days since the apocalypse started. He's been surviving well with Keith for a while now, even though he hated his guts.

A lot.

But if they wanted to live, they had to do it together, and it was working. At least, for now. Keith's machete was caked with blood, and he was down by the stream trying to wash off the ,now solid, red substance. Lance was at their camp, looking in the bags to see how much food they had left. They could get water from the stream, but food was a problem. They had a can of beans and two cans of peaches. Lance missed the warm food his mother used to make, the warmth of their house. He sighed and put the cans back inside the bag. They needed more food soon, or else they wouldn't last much longer.

He then checked their weapons. Keith had a sharp machete (that he is currently washing down by the river) and a dagger, saying he had them when he was hunting by himself. Lance had a screw driver, his sister's nail file, and a baseball bat he had wrapped in barbed wire. Both boys had a gun each, and limited bullets. Lance only had five bullets left, and Keith had about twelve. Keith hardly ever used his gun since he always used the machete.

Lance thought of the times Keith had miraculously saved him from death. He could have left him to the zombies, yet he didn't. He could have killed Lance to save himself, yet he didn't. He could have left him behind when he tripped, yet he didn't. The brunette wondered if he had saved Keith in any way, but he could not recall.

"Hey Lance, let's get going. We shouldn't stay in one place for too long." Keith came back into the camp, slipping the machete into it's leather casing. "But I'm tired…" Lance whined, pouting at the other teen, whom scowled in return. "I really wonder if you would have survived if we never met." He said, slipping his bag over his shoulder. "Aw come on Keithy boy, don't be liker that!" The brunette sang, irritating Keith even more. "Let's just go." He said flatly, then stomping off. Lance scrambled his things together and ran off after the shorter male.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Keith- Keith wait!" Lance grabbed the collar of Keith's jacket and pulled him back. The teen snapped his head to look at the other. "What!?" He said, mad.

"First, Keith, be quiet. Secondly, we can't just waltz right into a hoard of zombies!!" Lance whisper shouted. "Oh. Right." The two sat there, trying to figure out how to get past the large hoard of zombies. They couldn't think of anything. "Do you-" Keith began, when suddenly the large bell in the bell tower behind them started to ring loudly. The two scrambled up and started to run, as the hoard of zombies turned and walked in that direction.-

"What the hell!?" Lance yelled as the two turned a sharp left. "Who's doing that!?"

Once they stopped and hid, the two sighed, leaning against the wall, exhausted from running. "… Clever, they were using the bell..." Keith muttered. Lance stared at him like he was some kind of madman. "We almost got killed, why are you praising them!?" He flailed his arms. Keith stared at him, surprised for a moment, before he started laughing. "shhHH!!" Lance clamped a hand down on Keith's mouth, whom in turn spat on his hand. "Eww!!!" He frantically tries to wipe the saliva off his hand.

"Wow Lance, you're truly an idiot." Keith snorted. Lance glared at him. "Shut your quiznack you asshole."

"No seriously. I'm praising them, because they're using the bell's sound to move the zombies." He said, a matter-of-factly. Lance looked at him dumbly before the information got to his head. "…. Ohhh."

"What's in that head of yours, a bean??" Keith knocked on Lance's head, smiling. Lance stuck out his tongue. "Hey! I can think!" The two laughed.

"Come on, let's go scavenge for food. I'm hungry." Keit got up, dusted his pants off and turned out the door. Lance grinned and jumped up, following the shorter teen. It was amazing how they could still laugh…

… But it isn't going to last for long.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
One month later, they met a group of friendly people, who had a secure cabin and food. They welcomed the two with welcome arms, smiling warmly. The woman was named Allura, a kind and gentle soul yet powerful with a weapon. A slightly older man with a moustache named Coran, a cheerful fellow who tries to make everyone happy. A Japanese war veteran, lost his arm during the war and had it replaced with a prosthetic, named Takashi Shirogane, or just Shiro for short. Their chef was named Hunk, a cheerful guy who gives great hugs, along with a short kid named Pidge, sarcastic but friendly.

It almost felt like the apocalypse never happened.

Almost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
Keith was starting to get really sick. Lance was worried, he can't get sick now! Not with the world like this! Medicine was scarce, it was almost impossible to get anything now.

"I'm fine, Lance-" The sentence Keith started had been interrupted with a coughing fit. "No no no, Keith shut up. You'll get better! I-I know you will!" Lance said, grabbing Keith's shoulders. Once Lance took a proper look at the other teen's face, he was taken aback.

He looked so fragile, his skin was paler, his eyes seemed to have lost it's dark purple hue. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, that he could break into pieces if he tripped over a sock. "I'll… I'll go find medicine. You need to get better, or I'll be mad!" Lance promised. Keith smiled a little, and nodded. "Thanks, Lance…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance looked at the items in his hands. He had broken into a pharmacy to find medicine, but only found a few candy bars and a, surprisingly new, bottle of water. Hunk had made some warm food for Keith, but without medicine he wouldn't get better. The brunette sighed and carefully trudged back to the cabin.

Once he got back, he immediately went to check on Keith. "Hey Keith, I couldn't find medicine…" He said, opening the door. When he looked to Keith, his heart nearly stopped.

The boy was laying on the ground, cradling his silver pistol to his chest. His hair as splayed over his face and the floor. Lance would have thought he was dead, if it weren't for the faint sound of his ragged breath, and his chest moving up and down. "Keith!!" Lance panicked, rushing over and holding the boy in his arms. "Why do you have your gun!? Keith!?" Lance was scared.

"Lance… Please kill me.." Keith said, his voice quiet and hoarse. "What…?! Why? Are you giving up!? Stop that!!" Lance responded, his eyes full of fear and confusion. Keith stared up at him, his expression pained. "Could… You pull up… My left sleeve..?" He asked. Lance hesitated before slowly sliding up the red sleeve of Keith's shirt up his arm.

There was an infected bite mark.

Keith was bitten.

And he was turning.

"Y.. You see? I don't have a lot of time left so… Please…" Keith tried to push the gun at Lance, yet the teen refused. "No… No..! Why didn't you tell me!? I could have helped!!" Tears threatened to spill.

"You idiot… What could you have done?" Though he said harsh words, there was a small, yet sad, smile upon Keith's face. "I didn't want to lose my arm, and I didn't want you to be worried so…" He coughed harshly.

"I… I can't… No!" Lance hugged him tightly, allowing his tears to flow freely now. Tears fell out of Keith's eyes as well, as he cried into Lance's chest. "I know, But I don't want to hurt you… So… Please.."

"… I never got to tell you that I loved you." Lance said, finally releasing the words he had held in for so long. Keith was quiet for a few moments, and Lance regretted what he said. Then Keith mumbled something that he could barely make out.

"… I love you too, Lance."

Lance released Keith and looked down at him. He looked so fragile. So weak. So small.

The last thing they did together was share their first, and last, kiss. Keith's lips were cold. He felt stiff.

"… Thank you, Lance." His face was wet with tears, but he was smiling.  
He was free.

The gunshot rang through out the cabin. Another life gone, in this horrible world.

Lance wonders; if it were different, would they still have fallen in love?  
He'll never know.

And neither will Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Were you expecting fluffy Klance? ;))) well you get Klangst  
> \--------  
> My G+ is [Akira "Keith" Hoegane ](https://plus.google.com/112689423233754494309) and [Ruben "Little Devil" Midori](https://plus.google.com/100604404803917753798)
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://faye-moon.tumblr.com)


End file.
